


Bath

by Arztwolf



Category: Call of Duty Black Oops lll
Genre: Anal, Bathtub, Fingering, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Nikolai takes a relaxing bath and Richtofen joins him.





	

The water was just short of boiling when Nikolai lowered his aching body into it. “Nice.” He moaned to himself as he sank into the water. Resting his head against the edge of the tub he closed his eyes and dozed as the hot water relaxed his tense muscles. It got even better when he felt Richtofen’s hands on his muscular shoulders.   
“Edward, join me.”  
“I vill, but first let me help you.” He took the soap from the dish and gently began to run it over Nikolai’s chest.   
Nikolai’s cock twitched as Richtofen spent several minutes rubbing each of his nipples with his thumb before washing a trail down Nikolai’s stomach. Stopping, he bent over and whispered into Nikolai’s ear. Nikolai nodded and once again closed his eyes as Richtofen placed the soap back into the dish. 

The lukewarm water dripped off his feet as Nikolai spread his legs as wide as they would go, his powerful thighs resting on the edges of the tub. Richtofen, now as naked as Nikolai, joined him. Laying on top of the powerfully built man, Richtofen peppered his face with kisses before Nikolai guided him to his mouth. They kissed deeply and passionately, only stopping when they ran out of air.   
They stared, panting, at each other for what felt like hours till Richtofen made the first move, one of his hands going under the water. Nikolai jerked and tensed till his body got used to the sudden intrusion.   
“That feels so good.” He sighed as Richtofen began to move the finger. “Don’t stop for long time.”  
Richtofen grinned and kept at it till Nikolai’s cock was red and straining. 

Gripping the sides of the tub, Richtofen closed his eyes as he lowered himself onto Nikolai’s erection, his breath hissing through his teeth as Nikolai’s large cock filled him.   
“OK, Edward?”  
Richtofen opened his eyes and nodded. “G-Go on.”  
Nikolai kept an eye on him as he started to thrust his hips. 

In seconds the pain turned to pleasure and Richtofen was mewling softly as Nikolai’s bearish hands gripped his hips and gently lifted him up and down. Soon both were red faced and sweaty, Richtofen’s cock leaking pre-cum as it bounced against his stomach. Richtofen moved his hand off the side of the tub and placed it on top of Nikolai’s. Nikolai took his hand off Richtofen’s hip and took hold of his hand, squeezing it gently as the German moaned his end.


End file.
